Various input devices for operations with an image display device are known. For example, in a known device, an image containing a command portion (e.g., icon) for inputting a command to an operation target apparatus is displayed on the image display device and a pointer is moved on the image by an operation unit (e.g., an operation knob) manually operable in two axis directions intersecting each other.
With this device, a user operates the operation unit to move the pointer onto an intended command portion and changes or determines a parameter or the like of the apparatus corresponding to the command portion. In this case, the parameter may be changed or determined when the pointer is displayed on a particular command portion for a predetermined time or longer, or when the operation unit is pressed down or twisted during the display of the pointer on the command portion.
For this kind of input devices, there are various designs for a user to easily move the pointer onto an intended command portion. For example, a proposed technology attracts the pointer to a center of a nearby icon by applying a reaction force (operation reaction force) to the operation unit using a motor or the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1).